


Billy's Voicemails

by Lost_in_stars



Series: Connections [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Dorks in Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, Soft Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_stars/pseuds/Lost_in_stars
Summary: Billy leaves voicemails on Steve's phone and a relationship develops.





	Billy's Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story is a thing I wrote when I had writers block. Its written all from the voicemails Billy left on Steve's phone. Of course, I couldn't include the whole story because of my writers block, but its pretty easy to figure out the basics. Enjoy!

**April 7th, 2018**

“Hey Harrington, it’s Billy. I have a fucking favour to ask. Can you like, not fuck girls in the fucking locker rooms? Everyone can hear you and it’s fucking disgusting. Fuck you. Fuck off. Good fucking bye.”

**April 8th, 2018**

“Hey shithead, Billy here, coach says to tell you that we have practice on Friday and you had better show up, please don’t call me back, I really don't wanna hear your dumb fucking voice.”

**April 13th, 2018**

“Harrington, it’s me, can you pick up Max after school? Thanks… Bitch.”

**April 13th, 2018**

“Also, don't let her get freaky with Sinclair.”

**April 18th, 2018**

“Harrington… I thought about your offer. I’ll go with you to a diner or something, but you’re fucking buying and I want a strawberry fucking milkshake. Come pick me up at the dumb Cherry road sign.”

**April 19th, 2018**

“Look, H—Fuck, you told me to call you Steve. Okay. Steve. Uh… Last night was… It was a mistake. I kind of w-wanna be friends though? Like, uh, er, you’re not… The worst? I dunno, man. ‘m kinda bad at compliments. Actually… Fuck, I’ll just roll with it. You’re not the worst, I guess. I fucked up last night, I – I know that. I don't have some weird… I dunno… crush on you. I promise. Like, I want us to be friends. I’m sorry for… Well, you know. Call me back?”

**April 30th, 2018**

“Hey fuck face, are you busy? I want food and my dad took my keys. Come pick me up…!”

**May 4th, 2018**

“It’s Billy. Call me back.”

**May 7th, 2018**

“Steve… Uh…. My d-dad… Can I like… Crash at yours for tonight? I usually wouldn’t call but your parents are back in town so I was wondering if you could sneak me in. Thanks.”

**June 15th, 2018**

“Hey fuck face! How fucking dare you? I was waiting in the diner until nearly two in the fucking morning, you piece of shit! As my boyfriend, _you shouldn’t fucking stand me up_! God. Asshole.”

**June 20th, 2018**

“Hey. I’m honestly only calling you because I can see you through your classroom window and it’s fucking funny watching your phone get taken away by the teacher. Serves you right for ignoring my texts! Ha!”

**June 27th, 2018**

“When are you getting to the quarry? I’m super fucking horny man.”

**June 28th, 2018**

“I need you to pick Max up again, babe. Thanks. See you later tonight, we’re gonna have so much fun.”

**July 1st, 2018**

“Can you call me back? It’s Billy. We need to talk.”

**July 2nd, 2018**

“Steve. C’mon. Call me, we need to talk.”

**July 2nd, 2018**

“Okay, so I know you have your phone since you just liked Nancy’s Instagram post. Can you _please _call me back?”

**July 2nd, 2018**

“Steve. Babe. I know what I said was fucked up, okay? Can you _fucking call me back_?!”

**July 3rd, 2018**

“Steve! Guess… Guess w-what? I’m like reallllllllly sorry for all this… B… B… Bullshit! I fucked up. I just… Shit, man I’m fucking crying right now. I’m so drunk, man. Okay. I fucked up. I’m… Fuck, I fucking burnt myself on the lighter. Sorry Steve. I’m really into you and I scare myself and… Please call me back? I’m like really drunk though. Hey! Want nudes?”

**July 4th, 2018**

“Hey, I’m hungover as fuck right now… Uh… Sorry for sending you those pictures… Also apparently I called you last night and… What did I say? Call me back.”

**July 5th, 2018**

“Harrington! Call me back! I really need to talk. Can you fucking stop ignoring my fucking calls and texts?”

**July 14th, 2018**

“Okay, I’m gonna just come out and say it, since it’s been days and you haven't done anything except ignore me. Steve. I fucking love you, okay? Like… A lot. I should have told you immediately, but… I guess I just needed a few days to realise it. I’m in love with you. I’ve fallen in fucking love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you make me _so happy_ and… Look, when you said it while we were fucking I didn't know what to think. I’d lived my whole dumbass life running away from my feelings and it scared me. Can you _please _call me back, please baby? I miss you. I don't think I ever knew how much I loved you until I lost you, and holy shit this is dorky but you always were a helpless romantic, weren't you? Ha. Remember… Remember when you got me the flowers and I told you that you were a dweeb? And you laughed and kissed me? I remember that. Or… Or when we were skinny dipping together in your pool and you pinned me against the edge we kissed until we were breathless? Or those times you helped me clean the blood off my body, and those times I held you when you had a nightmare? I fucking love you, Steve, you fucking _asshole_. Please… Just please call me back.”

**September 23rd, 2018**

“Babe, want to go on another date tonight? I know you cant answer because you’re driving though. Just tell me and I’ll take you out and we’ll have the best night… Ever. I love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! My tumblr is xxlost-in-starsxx if you wanted to give me a follow!


End file.
